Twisted path
by deathlok
Summary: just as he is a twisted version of the First, his path will be a twisted version of the First´s path." thats what they say a clairvoyant said about me after my birth. (The story of Kaine´s child)
1. First Letter

Disclaimer: Peter Parker/Spiderman, Kaine and Stunner belong to Marvel.  
  
Vincent parker is my own creation based on Marvel chars.  
  
"just as he is a twisted version of the First, his path will be a twisted version of the First´s path."   
  
thats what they say a clairvoyant said about me after my birth.  
  
hey, my name is Vincent Parker. i am a convicted fellon. not that they could ever keep me   
  
imprisoned if i didnt let them.  
  
its my dad who insists i stay. not that i get why, the guy i killed was a murderer.  
  
and no my dad isnt the Great Peter Parker AKA "Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.".  
  
no my dad is the failed clone of PP known as Kaine.  
  
maybe should add that my mom is the "super gal", as she likes to call herself, Stunner.  
  
anyway, i dont know how these two ended up together, i really dont. they dont know themselfs.  
  
so i wont start there, instead im just gonna skip straight ahead to why im in here.  
  
it was 6 months ago, middle of June. i and a girl called melissa had been dating for a year and a half.  
  
this particular day we were to meet at the mall and thats where i was headed when i heared that the   
  
bank was being robbed.  
  
i checked my watch and saw that i had some time till my meeting with Melissa, so i decided to   
  
stop by the bank and check it out.  
  
anyway as i was walking there i remembered that melissa had said she was gonna do a deposit.  
  
i jumped up and started swinging towards the bank as fast as i could.  
  
i dont know how but hile my granddad (thats what dad calls PP) and my dad automaticly cling to   
  
any surface they touch i can cling to surfaces far away with a little effort, PP sais i shoot off a   
  
personal gravity field so it bet thats what i do, i mean the guy is in the avengers. i can do some   
  
other stuff with this thing but i´m getting off topic.  
  
anyway i swung to the bank as fast as i could and got there just as the Robbers were getting   
  
away in a van the cops had provided them with in exchange for some hostages, that the   
  
robbers were suppsoed to release before getting into the van.   
  
this wasnt how it happened however. instead the robbers threw the hostages off as they   
  
were speeding away.  
  
after having shot them that is.  
  
minutes later i had caught up to them and was standing on the roof of the van.  
  
i punched a hole threw it and ripped it open.  
  
i dont really wanna tell what happened next...but have you ever seen what kind of   
  
mess the X-Man Wolverine leaves after a fight? well thats basicly it.  
  
unfortunatly one of the first ones were the driver so we crashed into a nearby   
  
coffee house, no one died in it tho.  
  
well, thats my story so far. 


	2. Second letter

hey, its me again, Vincent Parker. or as some guards has taken to calling Me Spider-Psycho.  
  
anyway, im back in jail.   
  
thought i´d tell ya why.  
  
i was approached by this guy who was setting up a "super human fighting"-scene. and as  
  
he had heared about how Spiderman was a wrestler at first he got me out of jail in exchange   
  
for me fighting for him a couple of times.  
  
oh, and that i behaved of course.  
  
well, that caluse is what put me back in here, luckily us Spiders have a longer lifespan then   
  
regular humans.  
  
anyway there i was going into the ring for the first time. the manager had planned for me to   
  
be the champion so he had set up a little something for me that would scare the opponent.  
  
on two small tables that stood along the path down to the ring layed two bricks.  
  
as i passed them i picked them up, held them high and then crushed them.  
  
unfortunatly the plan back fired, for as i stepped into the ring my opponent attacked me with   
  
claws, it was suppsoed to be a fists only fight as the manager didnt ahve permitts for   
  
anything else yet.  
  
anyway as he had claws i thought i could too and popped mine.  
  
the fight wasnt anything pretty. luckily my frame is quite big (8 feet) and i heal quite fast.  
  
the other guy wasnt so lucky. he ended up in the morgue.   
  
this time the prosecutor moved for a death sentenced, arguing that i couldnt controll myself   
  
and should be put down like a dog.  
  
fortunatly my lawyer, or rather the lawyer PP had gotten me with his Avengers connections,   
  
(Jennifer Walters, you might know her as the She-Hulk and a total babe) managed to get it   
  
down to continuing my previus sentence with 5 years and some psychiatric help added, on   
  
the arguments that i hadnt been ready to be put out into society yet and that my opponent   
  
had been the first to pop claws. 


	3. Third letter

hello again....funny how things turn out. this is chronologically my third letter but its   
  
the one written first in time.  
  
i´m writting this in 1998.  
  
how can that be you asked when i wrote the first one in 2021?  
  
time travel.   
  
i heared on the news how Doctor Doom had tried using a time travel device to take   
  
controll of the world.  
  
soon a plan started forming in my head.  
  
i knew that even i managed to go back and kill the robbers I wouldnt get Melissa back.   
  
i´d just create another timeline. but it didnt matter, cause i figured, hey, she   
  
would be alive atleast right?  
  
i made an appeal to the courts saying that i had clamed down and wouldnt hurt any of   
  
this worlds citizens in the future.  
  
they agreed and set me free.  
  
but they hadnt thought about the lawless and those who were citizens of other planets   
  
or about if i could hurt citizens in the past.  
  
and it was those i was going after before going for Doom because i´m no fool, not even PP   
  
could take on Doom and i havent got his skill or Danger sense.  
  
First i tracked down Venom and forced the symbiote to bond with me, dubbling my powers then  
  
i did the same to Carnage.  
  
feeling confident about myself now i went for Doom. turns out i ahd let my powers go to my head.  
  
ever heared of the expression be careful what you wish for you just might get it?  
  
well it applies to this event.  
  
doom had somehow figured out that i wanted his time machine to use it to travel back in time and   
  
to save himself the trouble of fighting me he sent me back immediatelly, not to the time i wanted tho.  
  
instead i ended up 18 years before either me or Melissa had been born.  
  
the first person i saw was Doom himself, soon it was Doom´s corpse however.  
  
unfortunatly the damned Fantastic Four had been on their ay to see Doom for some reason  
  
and i ended up in jail. 


End file.
